


Not Meant for You

by Sunsetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Telepathy, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: Most of the time, Wanda is in perfect control of her powers. But every now and then she's given insight into another's thoughts, some of which are more private than others.





	Not Meant for You

Though Wanda could hardly deny the fun she’d had, once Tony started pouring beer right into his helmet (“The suit will take care of it!”), she took it as her cue to leave.

 

At a glance, she saw her friends were still far from a similar decision. Steve was tugging on Mjolnir with a pained expression while Bruce cheered him heartily on; Thor, of course, watched it all with a smug smirk. Clint and Nat – both tipsy – were busy arguing over which of their respective weapons would be more useful for Vision to master (“I assure you, I’ve no use for either”). But as far as Wanda was concerned, the only thing that mattered was getting some much needed sleep. As she walked towards the elevator, the golden rays of the sun had just begun to bloom over the horizon, suffusing the last floor of the Avengers tower – somehow the entire night had snuck on by without her noticing. It was pointless then, she concluded, to go back all the way to her flat. Instead she pushed the button for the bottom floor, intending to get some rest in the adjacent building Stark had built for that very purpose.

 

The floors whooshed on, the peculiar choice of elevator music in the form of Bobby Vinton’s ‘Mr. Lonely’ accompanying her the whole way. When the telltale ding announced she had arrived, she moved forward to exit when her eyes glanced up, half a second too late to avoid bumping into the person standing right in front. She barely had time to recognize Jane Foster’s friend (Marcy? Darcy?) when the distance between them vanished, plunging her mind into the girl’s thoughts.

 

In reality, the unwitting intrusion lasted very briefly. But for Wanda, that instant of time stretched on. Images and emotions swirled incoherently inside her head, each a flicker of the girl’s past: the first kiss, high school mementos, singing along with her friends at a concert, chasing after a disinterested Jane with some papers in hand, watching Thor slam a mug on the floor, destruction, explosions... Wanda pulled back, refocusing away from negative thoughts. A more disciplined series of recollections flowed through her, one of a particularly amusing variety drawing her attention: Jane and the girl standing at the opposite sides of a table, locked in a ‘wild wild west’ type of moment over the last uneaten doughnut.

 

Just as urge to pull out began to seep into her consciousness, she espied the strangest image yet.

 

Wanda saw none other than herself, with something peculiarly unfamiliar in her appearance. Curiosity getting the better of her, she focused on the image, new details flooding her mind with slowly-increasing clarity. First came the sensation – one she knew well – akin to being stuck in a lucid dream. Not something that had happened, then; only a thought. But even so, it was surprisingly intricate and specific.

 

At the onset it was only her: Sitting on a plush velvet chair, clad in an elegant black dress the likes of which she had never even worn. Black heels on her legs, a touch of crimson eyeliner around the eyes, and a vivid red adorning her lips. From the confident smile of satisfaction, her attention was pulled away to a new element: The black elbow gloves that she wore gave way to a light chain wrapped around her fingers. The thing stretchered to the side, then unveiling a sight that would in reality have made Wanda gasp.

 

The girl was kneeling at her feet, completely nude, with the chain attached to her collared neck. On the collar itself, elegant cursive letters spelled out ‘ _Property of W. Maximoff_.’ The scene alone seemed to stop time for an eternity, but at some point, Wanda noticed other things: The obedient stance with which the girl sat beside her, her head leaning on Wanda’s knee; her counterpart’s gloved hand affectionately caressing the hazelnut tresses; the smile of sheer contentedness gracing the girl’s lips...

 

And then, she watched herself give the chain the lightest of tugs, to which the girl breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand reverentially spread Wanda’s thighs, then eagerly beginning to--

 

“You okay there, Red?”

 

Torn to the present, Wanda looked up at the girl that was standing by her with a hint of worry on her face. She realized she was on the floor. With an awkward nod, she let herself be pulled up, all attention on her strange companion.

 

“You kinda zoned out for a second.”

 

Wanda lightly shook her head, as if to say she was alright. Coming up with actual words was proving a tad difficult at the moment.

 

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” the girl ventured with a friendly smile. “Wanda, right?”

 

“Um, y-yes.’

 

“I’m just yankin’ your chain,” ( _the chain..._ ) she said with a wink. “I know who you are. But I’m doing this thing now, where I’m trying not to go into full-on embarrassing gush mode whenever I meet one of you. Anyway, I’m Darcy.”

 

What was going on here? Everything about this girl seemed so casual, normal. _Maybe there is something wrong with my powers,_ Wanda considered for moment. She knew the scenario she’d just witnessed did not come from her own mind. And yet this... Darcy, stood there with a proffered hand, as friendly and relaxed as you could imagine. After an awkward few seconds, Wanda remembered to shake her hand, eyes drawn to the fluffy, multicolored gloves ( _the gloves..._ ) the girl had on.

 

“Well, I better get going, I guess. Hey, is Thor up there?”

 

“Thor?”

 

“Yeah, Thor,” the girl confirmed with a suspicious-yet-amused glare. “You know – Thor Odinson,” she explained with a hilariously gruff voice as she flexed like in a bodybuilding competition, “the god of thundah?”

 

“Yeah,” Wanda responded through a laugh, some of the awkwardness ebbing away. “Yeah, he’s up there.”

 

“Well alrighty then. Was nice meeting you,” Darcy said with a hand wave, and headed for the elevator.

 

_You too... I think._

In the few seconds while she waited for the doors to close, Darcy’s eyes darted around, as she cracked an amused grimace at the playing music. And then her gaze found Wanda’s and she immediately glanced down with a hint of an embarrassed smile, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

 

It seemed Wanda’s powers were working fine after all.


End file.
